Generalized resistance to thyroid hormone (GRTH) is an inherited defect of reduced responsiveness to thyroid hormone often associated with growth retardation and learning disabilities. The aim of this project is to assess tissue responses to thyroid hormone in non-resistant and resistant subjects in order to standardize a clinical procedure for the diagnosis of GRTH.